Cocaine Killers
by loserkid-rodeo-punk-princess
Summary: Some drug content...okay...a lot of drug content. Hermione and Lavender get half of the girls at Hogwarts hooked on cocaine. This is actually about 2 of my best friends...read and see what drugs did to them. ::evil laughter:: true story
1. Default Chapter

Cocaine Killers  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters that I decide to use in this fic. I am extremely bored and I need something to write about, so I decided to write about 2 of my best friends and how much trouble they got into when the cops found out that they were doing cocaine and that was the reason why they started killing their boyfriends.and themselves. It's a really interesting story. Please review if you want me to continue with it. Thanx!  
  
  
  
"Did you bring it?" the girl asked as she sat down beside him. He smiled in that sly sort of way, the way you smile when you know you've done something wrong. "Have I ever let you down before?" She too smiled now, as he handed her the rings. "And they're all full?" She asked, and then checked for herself. He nodded and took a bite of his cheeseburger as he started to walk away. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" He turned back around and found the short 14 year-old girl standing at his feet. She extended her hand and he pulled her up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag. "Is it all there?" he asked. "Yep. All 600." He took a quick peek inside the brown paper sack before he headed off again.  
  
  
  
She half skipped, half walked to Hermione's house. As she rang the doorbell she bushed back her hair and rubbed her face. It was cold for November, maybe too cold. "Lavender! What a nice surprise! How have you been? How's your mother?" questions like these flooded Lavender's ears as Hermione's mom welcomed her inside. "Well Hermione is up in her room. You may have to beat on the door for a while, she's listening to Metallica again." she said rolling her eyes. Lavender nodded and climbed up the stairs to Hermione's room. 'Dang, her mom was right, Claud did have her music up loud.' Unforgiven was screamin in Lavender's ears. She banged on Hermione's door for almost five minutes strait. Finally she gave up and decided to wait until the song was over. -Silence- The sound flooded Lavender's ears but she was hearing nothing. She jumped at the opportunity.literally. Lavender and Hermione collided. Her eyes were dilated and her nose was red around the nostrils. "Dang girl, how much did you do?" Hermione rubbed her nose and shrugged. "None, I've got a cold. How much did you get?" "Too much." Lavender held out her hand, revealing the three silver rings. "Are they full?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Very." "Great! Let's go!" She grabbed Lavender's hand and drug her into the bedroom. "Aren't you glad term's over?" "Yeah, I guess." "Well trust me, you'll be VERY glad term is over after we do some-a this." Claudia smiled as she opened one of the rings and dumped part of the white powdery substance onto the mirror. "This is gonna be great!" 


	2. Hermione's Rude Awakening

The alarm clock radio clicked on, it was 5:30 a.m. Hermione rolled over, to meet a butt right in her face. "Lavender! Lavender, get up!" Lavender moaned and reached up to turn off the radio, Disturbed is not a good thing to wake up to. Lavender and her bad aim, sent mold encrusted coffee cups and saucers flying across the room, and then finally managing to FIND the alarm clock, she picked it up and sent it, along with the nightstand soaring across the room and into the closet. "Frickin crap! It's fricking 5:30!!!" wailed Hermione. "5:31." "Shut-up Lavender." Hermione shoved a pillow in her face. Lavender tried to dodge the pillow and ended up falling off the bed and into the floor. "Oh my God! Where's the rings?!?!?" Hermione bolted straight up. "You mean you don't know!" "Hermione, if I knew would I be as bloody frantic as I am now?" Hermione rolled her eyes and kept looking; ripping the bed apart. "It's not in the bed." She said standing up on top of it. "They're not under the bed either." "They're on your fingers you doosh-bag!" Hermione looked down at her hand, and looking back at her were the three silver rings. Grabbing her bag, she said, "Let's go." Lavender looked nervous and somewhat insecure as she lifted up her duffle. "It'll be fine Lav! It's just Harry and Ron!" Lavender nodded and gave a weak smile. 


	3. Chapter 3 I can't think of a good title ...

The cold winter air hit their faces; stinging their eyes and making their teeth chatter. Harry brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. His heavy breathing was starting to make his glasses foggy. 'Just another minute.' He kept telling himself, 'Just another minute and I'll be there.' The Burrow was in view. Harry closed his eyes as he walked. Falling onto the doorstep, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.exhausted.  
  
"The poor thing." Ginny said as she wiped the chilled sweat off of his forehead. The snow had started now. "Why do you have to be so mushy?" bellowed Ron. "For the same reason you have to be so daggome loud!" He quickly "shhhh'ed" her in fear of waking their parents or worse, Percy. They carried him up the stairs and into Ron's room, the same Quidditch posters Ron's had since his first year were staring down at them. Ron laid Harry down on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Want me to go get some chocolate?" Ginny offered. "No you blimey git! That's only if you're.if.if a dementor.does something to you! Not if you're unconscious and half frozen!" Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. 'Great,' Ron thought, 'Now we'll never get to meet the girls at the station in time.unless I could apparate...'  
  
Harry coughed and opened his eyes. His hand shot right to his scar. It was as though he could see what was happening to the girls.like a movie or something. They were at the station waiting on them, but they met someone else first.another guy. The guy handed them a bag and then- Ron shook Harry by the shoulders. "Harry!!! Harry!!! Are you alright?" Harry blinked again. 


End file.
